1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to saw guide apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved saw guide apparatus wherein the same is arranged for orthogonally orienting a saw blade relative to an elongate workpiece for cross-cutting of the wood workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saw guide apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art. Particularly in rip sawing of wood workpieces, a guide structure is arranged typically in a parallel relationship relative to a saw blade. The instant organization provides for a slidably mounted saw guide arranged for properly orienting a saw member in a ripping procedure relative to the workpiece. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,072 to Edwards wherein a saw guide include a pivotal protractor means for orienting the saw relative to a workpiece, wherein the protractor is pivotally mounted about an elongate rod longitudinally mounted relative to a support plate of the saw member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,564 to Burrows sets forth a measuring guide for a saw structure, wherein an end of a rule member serves as an abutment for a straight edge for use as a guide for a saw.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,811,643 to Krieger sets forth a guide for a saw member, wherein the guide is arranged in abutment against an edge surface of a wooden workpiece to orient a saw that travels relative to the abutment member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,398 to Mason sets forth a further example of a cutter structure utilizing a plate to arranged a flange relative to a plate structure to provide ease of repetitive cutting of block members.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved saw guide apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in properly orienting a saw guide for ripping of a workpiece in a wood cutting event and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.